1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a luminous necktie, particularly to a luminous necktie wherein a large number of flashing light-emitting-diodes (LED) are installed in order to be exposed to a front part of the necktie, whereby the LEDs are positioned in harmony with designs formed in the front part of the necktie to give a sense of beauty to those who see the necktie and to increase discrimination of the designs at night.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, neckties are made to be worn hanging down the front of a shirt with a significant remainder of the length of the necktie visible after rounding and knotting of the necktie around the collar of the shirt.
Also, in the front parts of these neckties, various designs are printed to give a sense of beauty to those who see the neckties. However, at night, there is a problem in that the designs are difficult to see because discrimination of the designs decreases due to low light intensity.
That is, in the cases where somebody desires to attract peoples attention to the distinctive appearance of a necktie, such as religious ceremonies or events, there is a problem that, when the lighting is weak, the designs printed on a necktie cannot be seen in detail because discrimination of the designs decrease in the weak lighting.
This invention is established to solve the problems stated above. The object of the invention are to provide a luminous necktie which attracts peoples attention by increasing discrimination of the necktie at night and gives a sense of beauty to those who see it.
To accomplish the above objects, this invention provides a luminous necktie comprising a plurality of light-emitting-diodes installed in order to be exposed to the front part of the necktie; an oscillation circuit portion for flashing said light-emitting-diodes; and a switch giving trigger signals to the trigger signal input end of said oscillation circuit portion.